


A Family of Dragons

by meerida, orphan_account



Series: a dragon's peace [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Aemon deserves better than this family tbh, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dyanna lives, F/M, Original Character(s), Sibling Incest, they eventually have nine kids
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 13:28:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13101144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meerida/pseuds/meerida, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Viserys laughs at that. "We just saw Uncle Aemon travelling up the city! Can we please go and meet with him?"In which Aegon V married his sister, Dyanna still lives and the family are saying their goodbyes to Aemon before he heads to the Wall.





	A Family of Dragons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is an actual theory that Aegon V was actually betrothed to his sister Daella when they were children. Also, this is set in 233AC so Dyanna should be (very) dead but...I don't want her to be dead?? 
> 
> We know next to nothing about Dyanna, Daella and Rhae, as is the case with...far too many women in asoiaf. For Dyanna we know she married Maekar, a fourth son, and gave him six children, four boys and two girls, and she died about ten years before Maekar became king. We don't know how she felt about marrying the son who seemed least likely to inherit (obviously Maekar did but no one could have guessed that really) or how she was as a mother to her... interesting children (let's be honest, they're all pretty messed up!). 
> 
> As for her daughter's, in canon Rhae did in fact give Aegon a "love potion" so he would marry her and not Daella. Given the fact that at most Rhae was about nine here I doubt it was an actual potion of any sort but that must have caused a rift of sorts between her and her sister. As for their later lives, we know they married and had children. That's it. (And there is a theory that one of them had an affair with Dunk, and I like to think that's true, because it makes them interesting!!)
> 
> So here I am, trying to make these women interesting, realistic characters...and I hope it works? This story wasn't meant to be about Women Being Awesome but I don't mind :D

Daella is sewing with Bethana Arryn and Dyna Velaryon, two of her oldest friends - in fact, she had been there when Bethana left the Royce name and became an Arryn, the same with Dyna, who went from a Celtigar to a Velaryon.

That was a good thing about wedding your brother, Daella thinks with a smile, you're name need not be changed. Daella was born a Targaryen and would die one.

At most weddings the husband would replace the bride's maiden cloak with his own colours but such a thing would be nonsense at she and Aegon's wedding. So instead, like Targaryen women before her who had wedded their brothers, she walked down the sept without a maiden cloak and when Aegon put the Targaryen one over her it was more of her being Aegon's than being a Targaryen.

Not that Daella overly minded being Aegon's - especially with the children he had given her, all eight of them! Aegon was a brilliant father though, and their children were the most important things to them both.

Suddenly, two boys with ran into the room. Daella's third son Viserys was nine and carefree and wild as the very wind but with his porcelain coloured hair and big lilac eyes he managed to look so very innocent.

Daella, as well as most the keep, knew better and Viserys befriending Dyna's equally mischievous son Caelen truly didn't help matters. Daella didn't even want to think of the poor tutors and maids who cared for them both...

"Mother, mother!" Viserys panted, rubbing sweat from his brow. "Take a guess as to why we're here?" He grins in that way that reminds Daella so much of Aegon - they both do it when they're in the wrong but care little for it.

"I cannot begin to imagine," Daella answers dryly, "surely telling me will waste less time?"

Viserys laughs at that. "We just saw Uncle Aemon travelling up the city! Can we please go and meet with him?"

That makes Daella smile for she so has missed her brother. Aemon had been sent to the citadel by their grandfather and despite their fears of him being lonely, he has thrived there. He has served at a Stormlands keep then at Dragonstone with Daeron but now he was going to the Wall.

The thought of her brother at the end of the world made her more than worried but she did understand him when, after she first had asked him about it, he told her that he was born to serve, to aid. Daella knew the feeling, rather well actually. She, Aemon and Daeron too weren't meant to rule when Aegon and Rhae just were. Aerion...well, Aerion was always different. But thinking of him helped her naught so Daella turns to her son.

"You may go...if you bring your brothers and siblings with you."

Her answer is met with a groan from Viserys and a laugh from Caelen. "All of them?"

"Hmm...your younger ones..." Daella tells him, barely hiding her smile. "Though you needn't round them up, I think I hear them coming."

That was the way of them, really; you heard them before you seen them.

Sure enough, more children ran into the room. Viserys' elder siblings - Aenar, Rhaenys and Naeren - weren't there but many of the younger ones were instead.

Viserys had four younger siblings, three sisters and one brother. His only little brother was truly little though, just a year old and right now was with his incredible maid who had somehow survived caring for half their children from the time they were but bumps in Daella's belly to now. The children saw Denyse - who happened to be Daella's mother, Dyanna's cousin - as a second mother.

As Maekal was a year old and with Denyse he wasn't there but his sisters were pleased to fill his space apparently. Aemma was six and looked near enough like Viserys they might well have been twins, though while Viserys feigned his innocence Aemma's was quite real indeed.

Daena was a year younger and had her golden-pearl coloured hair in two braids as ever, making it so her eyes, the colour of lavender, were visible. If Daella and Aegon had known that names held true weight perhaps they'd have called their daughter Alysanne or Naerys else their daughter might not be so defiant and bold and willful as the first Daena.

Behind her was Saera who loved joining Daena in her trouble making. How hard it was to tell them off for making a mess when Saera had big bright eyes and (very much) unruly hair that was impossible to comb. Saera was actually rather clever for a girl of three that Daella wouldn't be too surprised if the younger girl was the only behind the stunts they pulled.

"Well," Daella says, standing up, "we cannot leave Uncle Aemon waiting, can we?"

The children all nodded, grinning. Daella knew they'd be miss their Uncle Aemon very much indeed - if only because he always got brilliant gifts when he visited.

* * *

When Daella gets to Aegon's solar - he had his own as Crown Prince, Daella too had one - where Aemon and Aegon are her eldest children and parents are there too.

Queen Dyanna is embracing her son and not caring a damn for her age, which doesn't surprise Daella in the slightest. Aemon is hugging their mother and speaking to their father at the same time - these are the sort of skills you learn by living in a big family, Daella is sure.

Once Aemon has greeted their parents he turns to Daella and embraces her too.

"I think this is the first time I've visited you in years that you aren't with child," Aemon japes, his smile bigger than Daella remembers it being as children most of the time.

Quite like her, Aemon was rather overshadowed in their family. When you had uncles like Baelor, cousins like Valarr and brothers like Aerion it was easy to forget Daella and Aemon, both of whom always did as they were bid. Daeron once had japes that the defiance that often ran so strong in their blood had somehow missed them.

But what Aemon said was quite true, really. "Indeed, brother. I thought I should like to hug you without a large stomach in the way."

"It does help," Aemon agrees before Viserys comes to hug him and Daena asks for stories.

"I think Uncle Aemon needs to clean up first," Aegon tells the children, "then we might have dinner and, if you all behave, Uncle Aemon might think of giving you lot some gifts."

The younger children got quite excited that and after saying their farewells practically ran from the room to ready themselves for dinner. Her three elder children were still there, speaking more calmly and quietly with their uncle.

Aenar was the eldest and was almost of a height with his uncle, despite being only fourteen to Aemon's five-and-thirty - Aenar was certainly taller than Rhae already, Daella is sure of it. Not only did Aenar have his height as an advantage but his looks and personality as well. Daella and Aegon had made gone to lengths to ensure the people knew their future king and they truly loved Aenar, who they called the People's Prince.

Having good looks and even better charm did help her eldest son some. From the moment he was born Rhae had said how he shall break many hearts as he grows and indeed he had, though he so hated it. Aenar was good at politics, fighting - though more with bow and arrow than a sword - and he had brilliant looks but his greatest gift was his kindness and mercy. Daella hoped he kept they as the years passed.

Beside him was Rhaenys, only just a flowered maiden, but already betrothed to Tywald Lannister. Rhaenys was wickedly clever really, and as resourceful as any young girl can be. She was also very orderly and liked things to be neat and Rhaenys liked being in control of situations, something that reminded Daella was Rhae, who their eldest girl was named for.

Rhaenys looked much like her sister Daena, with pale blonde hair and bright eyes, but wasn't tall for her age like Daena was. In fact, Daella was sure Rhaenys was rather short for being twelve, a growing girl.

Naeren was now asking Aemon about something and now Daella could see how much he looked like a younger version of Aelor, of all people. Naeren had an innocence to him that perhaps came with his silver-golden curls and heather-coloured eyes. Her second son looked innocent and good but he was on the inside too, which made Daella happy to no end when she had so many children who weren't too good at all. (She loved all of her children, obviously, but having a few calm, quiet children was easier than having eight Daena's.)

Her son valued loyalty and trust over all else and put his duty before his honour even. Naeren was confident too and had charmed countless ladies of the realm with his wits and looks - his looks most of all, no doubt.

Soon, her eldest three left the room, allowing she and Aegon to speak with Aemon. "How long will you be staying?" Aegon asks.

"At most a week, I think, and it's only that long because I was a prince, my father king. Most of the men don't get to say their goodbyes at all," Aemon tells them, looking sad. That was so like Aemon, to care more for others than himself.

"Well," father says, putting a hand on Aemon's shoulder, "you are back now, if only for a time too short."

Daella knows that father always has had favourites, or children he finds easier to speak with, and his two have always been Aerion - only the gods know why a man so smart as father would think Aerion was at all good, though Daella thought it had much to do with Aerion not being, well, Daeron - and Aemon. The only complaint father could make of Aemon was his lack of skill when it came to swords.

"Indeed," mother, who too has favourites, agrees. Perhaps they aren't favourites, it's just that Rhae always has had more in common with mother than any of the others.

Daella wouldn't say she has favourites, nor does she think Aegon has, but she certainly thinks she and Naeren are more alike than she and the others - although, she might put that down to the fact that the younger children were still young, and growing.

"Come, Aemon, we have much to speak of," Aegon tells their brother, who tells the rest of them shall see them at dinner before being dragged off by Aegon.

Her mother looks so sad to see him go, as if this is the last time she shall see him.

"Do you think he is happy to leave?" Daella asks her parents.

King Maekar sits down in a chair and puts a hand through his greying hair. "Aemon speaks of not being born to rule though I'm not so sure...perhaps he could be Grand Maester, even Hand of the King. Yet he wishes to go to the end of the world, freezing and alone."

Mother puts a hand on father's shoulder in comfort. "At least it is his choice, and anyhow we should enjoy our time with him. Also, young lady," she looks to Daella with a smirk, "your sister is coming to visit and say farewell to Aemon. Pray do not argue too much."

"Or at all," father suggests dryly and Daella holds in a groan. She and Rhae hadn't ever gotten along overly well because of many things but mostly the jealousy they had for each other. Daella has always been annoyed that Rhae seemed to take their parents' attention when they were young, amd there was the incident with that odd potion Rhae had given Aegon...

It wasn't even real magic or anything, just childish nonsense, but Daella has always been annoyed that Rhae has tried to take what is rightfully hers all their lives.

The thought of seeing Rhae after some five years apart - Daella lives in the capital and Rhae in Blackhaven with her husband, Harwyn, and their children - isn't one that pleased Daella, not like when she thought of seeing Aemon but she always made sure her own children got along well and were polite. Would she not have to follow her own example and advice?

Daella knows that she and Rhae haven't gotten on in the past but she does want to be able to spend time with her sister without the atmosphere being as toxic as it must have been in Valyria after the Doom. She and Rhae have much to work on but Daella has already lost Daeron and Aerion and soon enough Aemon, albeit in a different way, so it would be nice to be civil with her remaining family.

"I will try," Daella tells her mother and father. "But only if she does too," she adds, japing. Her mother laughs and when her father rolls his eyes, sitting back, Daella laughs too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter should be out...soon. Maybe before Christmas but I'm unsure. If not then I hope you all have a very good Christmas and if you don't celebrate it then I hope you have a good Monday?


End file.
